


Pions Doublés

by Natalea



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Chess, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalea/pseuds/Natalea
Summary: Après sa victoire au championnat du monde de Moscou, Beth rentre aux Etats-Unis, et hésite à retrouver Benny.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Pions Doublés

Cela fait un mois depuis le championnat du monde d’échecs à Moscou. Un mois que Beth slalome entre les réceptions, les interviews, les galas en son honneur, et toute la bonne société de Washington qui tente de faire de sa victoire un instrument de propagande au service des États-Unis.

Souvent, la jeune femme repense à ces quelques heures de répits qu’elle était parvenue à grappiller, dans cette petite rue non loin de son hôtel moscovite, à l’angle du parc où tous ces camarades russes se rassemblaient quotidiennement pour se dédier à l’amour simple de leur passion : le jeu d’échecs. Beth ravive leur souvenir dans son esprit, à tous : l’émotion dans leur voix lorsqu’ils l’ont reconnue, la lueur d’admiration, d’émerveillement et de respect sincère, cette forme si particulière de reconnaissance comme elle n’en avait jamais connu aux États-Unis…

Oui, sans aucun doute à cet instant, Beth avait eu la sensation d’être à sa place. D’avoir retrouvé le sens premier des échecs, de son univers, et même de son existence tout entière : le plaisir de jouer, et le plaisir d’être en vie, tout simplement, loin de tous ceux qui avaient cherché à la persuader du contraire durant toutes ces années, loin de tout ce qu’elle s’était imposé pour compenser leur abandon, leurs blessures, le vide laissé derrière eux…

Dans ce petit parc de Russie, Beth avait réalisé, enfin, qu’elle n’avait plus rien à prouver. Que sa valeur n’était plus à démontrer, aux autres comme à elle-même. Qu’elle n’avait plus besoin de gagner un titre pour donner de la valeur à cette vie que sa propre mère avait tenté d’annihiler comme un arrondi gênant…

Oui, Beth repense à tout cela tandis que les USA tentent de l’entraîner dans la folie de la guerre froide. Elle y reste fermée, indifférente, souriant lorsqu’on lui pose une question ou lorsqu’on la prend en photo, mais cela s’arrête là. Cela frustre sans aucun doute tous ceux qu’elle rencontre : du Président des États-Unis jusqu’à l’agent patibulaire des services secrets qui l’avait accompagnée à Moscou, mais elle n’en a que faire. Elle se réfugie dans la chaleur paisible, comblée qu’elle a découverte en Russie. Et ce sentiment remplace sans peine l’euphorie artificielle que l’alcool et les médicaments lui procuraient autrefois.

Au bout de quelques semaines, cependant, l’enthousiasme commence à retomber. Beth s’habitue à son statut de championne de monde, à voir son visage s’étaler à la une de magazines d’ordinaire non consacrés aux échecs, à ce qu’on la reconnaisse dans la rue et l’arrête pour lui demander des autographes. Même lorsqu’elle retourne dans son Kentucky d’origine, dans cette tranquille maison de banlieue qui lui rappelle sans arrêt la présence d’Alma, quelques journalistes ont fait le déplacement pour l’immortaliser en train de poser sa valise. Une fois le seuil franchi, cependant, elle se retrouve seule à nouveau.

Et maintenant ?

Le monde des échecs ne s’arrête pas au championnat de Moscou, c’est certain : Beth est désormais classée première joueuse mondiale. Dès le mois prochain, un nouveau tournoi est organisé à Cincinnati, et toute la scène des échecs brûle de la voir auréolée de son nouveau titre, de se confronter à cette championne d’un nouveau genre…

Sans aucun doute, la victoire de Beth aura remodelé le monde des échecs de façon durable, et généré une émulation sans précédent depuis peut-être des décennies. Mais pour l’heure, Beth ne pense pas à tout cela. Elle éprouve à présent une confiance en l’avenir, aussi sereine que lorsqu’elle appréhende le petit univers fermé de l’échiquier. Elle sait que, de défaites en victoires, les échecs feront toujours partie de sa vie désormais, qu’elle en vivra et qu’elle en sera heureuse, même le jour où, inévitablement, un nouveau prodige lui ravira son titre. Non, ce qu’elle a appris au terme de ce formidable parcours, au final, en plus de la guérison de son passé… C’est le remède qui lui a permis de s’en sortir. Le soutien, l’amitié, l’amour dont son entourage l’a gratifiée, jusqu’au dernier instant.

Beth s’est sentie seule toute sa vie. Et pendant longtemps, elle a cru que cela lui convenait. C’est vrai, après tout, elle n’a jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit pour s’en sortir. Sa mère n’a pas voulu d’elle, eh bien soit. Elle a survécu quand même. Mr. Wheatley n’a pas voulu d’elle, eh bien soit. Elle est devenue la fille d’Alma malgré tout. Elle l’a aimée à la mesure de ce qu’elle a souffert par la suite, comme pour Mr. Shaibel, mais au final, elle s’en est sortie. Toujours. Sans parents, sans amis, entourée d’adversaires, mais elle s’en est sortie.

Et pourtant aujourd’hui, Beth peut affirmer que tout au long de ces épreuves, même les plus tragiques d’entre elles, elle n’était pas entièrement seule.

Les larmes aux yeux dans son salon, Beth laisse son regard dériver sur les souvenirs des années écoulées. Le piano d’Alma. Les soirées passées avec Bentik au comptoir de la cuisine. Le retour inopiné de Jolene, leurs rires, leurs pleurs, les sourires éternellement joyeux des jumeaux Matt et Mike à chaque inscription, le charme si magnétique et troublant de Townes, et Benny…

Benny. Sa voix au téléphone, la veille de la finale fatidique. Comme une main tendue à travers les milliers de kilomètres qui les séparaient. Un pardon, une invitation, peut-être ?

Ce soir-là, l’émotion avait submergé Beth plus qu’en n’importe quel moment de son existence. Entendre ses amis rassemblés là-bas, dans ce modeste appartement sous-terrain, si loin d’elle au beau milieu de la nuit, à faire appel à toutes leurs extraordinaires facultés réunies pour l’aider à triompher de son épreuve ultime, l’aider à vaincre, à se dépasser, enfin…

Oui, Beth s’en était sortie seule, mais elle n’avait jamais été seule. Ses amis, depuis toujours, s’étaient rassemblés autour d’elle pour la guider vers ce chemin de la victoire dont elle avait tant besoin. Ce salut, loin du suicide de sa mère, de la solitude, de la drogue, loin de tous les démons qui plantaient leurs crocs dans son génie profondément depuis les racines de son enfance…

Benny avait contribué à tout cela. Il avait été le premier à lire en elle, d’égal à égale. À comprendre les mécanismes complexes de son esprit, avec la rapidité de son propre génie, à la pousser dans ses retranchements, la remettre en question, la défier, la challenger, la conduire à douter d’elle-même et à se dépasser, à déceler ses propres failles pour mieux les combler, à réaliser son plein potentiel, enfin…

Inlassablement, et malgré sa propre défaite, Benny avait préféré devenir son allié inconditionnel, plutôt que son ennemi. Même dans son combat contre l’alcool, il n’avait jamais cédé, jamais, tentant de lui faire entrevoir la bonne voie au milieu des ténèbres, malgré tous les efforts de Beth pour y succomber…

Il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux, immédiatement. Une tension, qu’un excès de pudeur les avait amenés à refréner l’un comme l’autre. Beth avait été la première à tenter de franchir la limite. À effleurer du bout des doigts les cheveux, l’univers de Benny, dans ce même geste d’une vulnérabilité extrême que Townes avait eu pour elle des années plus tôt…

Mais Benny, aussitôt, s’était fermé. La preuve peut-être de son professionnalisme extrême, de son envie de la voir réussir. De se protéger, sans doute, aussi… Son appartement new-yorkais est à l’image de la discipline qu’il s’est imposée dans tous les aspects de sa vie : spartiate, réduit au strict minimum, loin de la moindre distraction susceptible de l’écarter de sa vocation : les échecs…

Beth menaçait de balayer tout cela tel un ouragan, et pourtant, il l’y avait invitée. Il l’avait laissée rentrer dans son petit univers clos, fait de restrictions, de travail, de sérieux, et il lui avait montré que le talent seul ne suffit pas : il faut l’affûter, le polir au fil d’un esprit aussi aiguisé que le sien, le contredire, le stimuler, l’éduquer…

Leur voyage jusqu’à New York reste sans aucun doute l’un des meilleurs souvenirs de Beth. Durant tout le trajet depuis l’Ohio jusqu’à la côte Est, ils avaient ri, écouté de la musique, spontanément joué aux échecs sans qu’aucun plateau ne soit nécessaire entre eux, critiqué les stratégies des plus grands joueurs de tous les temps comme s’ils avaient été leurs vieux amis, et ils s’étaient parlé, tout simplement, avec le naturel d’ordinaire réservé aux longues amitiés. C’était la première fois que Beth pouvait tenir une conversation sur sa passion avec une autre personne, en équilibre total. En étant comprise et en comprenant, instantanément, au même niveau. En échangeant à la vitesse habituelle de son esprit qui avait tellement la manie de l’isoler des autres… Benny se sentait-il seul, lui aussi, parfois, dans son petit appartement new-yorkais ? Lui qui prenait plaisir à parader au milieu d’une foule d’admirateurs à tous les tournois d’échecs auxquels il ne prenait parfois même pas la peine de participer… Toutes ces bravades, ces bracelets et ces chapeaux de cowboy, ces allures d’adolescent dégingandé dissimulées sous un manteau trop grand, tout cela n’était-il pas, au fond, la même armure que Beth s’était constituée au fil des années ?

De nouveau seul dans le Kentucky, Beth prend place, posément, dans le fauteuil non loin du piano d’Alma. Il y a quelques semaines encore, son premier réflexe aurait été l’alcool. Ou les tranquillisants. Elle aurait affronté cette soirée comme elle avait affronté toutes les autres : un peu d’oubli, un peu d’abandon, quelques pièces dispersées sur son échiquier, quelques chapitres du dernier livre sorti en date sur les récents championnats, et, en définitive, une nuit seule à fixer son plafond, retraçant en pensée des milliers de combinaisons possibles comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Beth soupire. Benny avait été le premier à tenter de la sortir de ses addictions, là où tous ceux dans sa vie auparavant l’y avaient poussée, à chaque fois plus profondément. Même le personnel de l’orphelinat Methuen. Même Jolene. Même Alma. Benny était le seul à avoir lu les signes, manifesté de l’inquiétude, il s’était opposé à elle là où Bentik avait simplement renoncé quelques mois plus tôt. En repensant à leur dernière conversation à ce sujet, Beth ne peut qu’éprouver, encore aujourd’hui, une honte cuisante…

Le désespoir dans la voix de Benny, après sa défaite désastreuse contre Borgov à Paris. Ses supplications pour la faire revenir auprès de lui, la convaincre de le rejoindre à New York, et de travailler, ensemble, à nouveau, pour se relever et préparer au mieux le championnat du monde…

Beth l’avait rejeté de la pire des manières, ce jour-là. Comme on l’avait elle-même rejetée toute sa vie. Comme elle avait l’habitude d’éjecter tous ceux qui devenaient trop proches d’elle, afin de ne pas souffrir de leur abandon plus tard… Benny en avait conclu qu’elle préférait boire jusqu’à se retrouver ivre morte plutôt que de retourner vivre à New York avec lui, dans ce cocon de paix et d’intimité qu’ils s’étaient créé… Et Beth pensait bien qu’il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Lorsqu’il avait refusé de l’accompagner à Moscou, elle avait cru l’avoir perdu pour de bon. Il lui offrait en réalité l’accomplissement dont elle avait besoin : trouver le courage de se relever, d’y aller seule. Jusqu’à ce coup de fil providentiel, la veille de la finale…

Cet appel en forme de « peut-être », Beth ne cesse d’y repenser à présent qu’elle se retrouve seule dans sa maison du Kentucky. Elle peut se cacher derrière tous les faux-semblants du monde, elle ne peut que reconnaître que ses instants avec Benny ont été les plus heureux de son existence. Les plus transcendants, aussi bien intellectuellement que physiquement, spirituellement que sexuellement. Benny l’a fait vivre, dans son corps et dans son esprit, il lui a appris la confiance, la motivation, le soutien, et aussi l’attachement, peut-être…

Alors que la nuit tombe, Beth prend sa décision. 1140 kilomètres séparent Lexington, Kentucky, de l’état de New York. Le plein de sa voiture est déjà fait, comme si, quelque part, Beth avait toujours su où ses pas allaient la mener. Sans plus hésiter une seconde, la jeune femme rassemble quelques affaires, son précieux livre sur les ouvertures aux échecs modernes, et elle s’embarque pour la traversée du pays.

En chemin, tout son road trip éphémère avec Benny lui revient en mémoire. Toutes les remarques, les instants, les premiers contacts. La douceur de ses cheveux sous ses doigts, enfin, lorsqu’il avait vraiment été sien lors de leur première nuit ensemble… Il lui ressemblait tellement, jusque dans ses réflexions juste après l’amour, concentré uniquement sur les échecs. Il y aurait presque de quoi en rire aujourd’hui, même si sur le moment, Beth avait été vexée de le voir si détaché de ce qu’ils venaient de vivre. Benny, pourtant, n’était pas détaché. Il le lui avait bien prouvé, et plus d’une fois.

Douze heures s’écoulent, au son de la musique entraînante des années 60, les pensées de Beth dérivant entre les multiples niveaux de son inconscient : ses anciennes parties d’échecs avec Benny, le championnat des États-Unis, le coup de fil à Moscou, sa main dans la sienne, la chaleur dans sa voix…

Lorsque la grosse Pomme se profile à l’horizon, un brusque accès de stress envahit la jeune femme. Le même que celui qu’elle ressent dans les moments les plus éprouvants de sa vie, que ce soit l’abandon ou la perspective d’une défaite imminente. Elle se rend soudain compte qu’elle n’a pas pris la peine de réfléchir plus loin que le lendemain. Et si Benny n’était pas chez lui ? Et s’il refusait de la laisser entrer, de reprendre leur histoire là où elle s’était arrêtée ?

Avec toute la résolution qui l’a conduite au sommet lors du championnat de Moscou, Beth se force à éliminer ces variantes de l’équation. Elle a grandi, à présent. Il est temps qu’elle arrête de laisser les autres venir à elle, la poursuivre, tandis qu’elle reste toujours celle qui s’enfuit… Benny a fait plus pour elle que tout ce qu’il aurait jamais dû lui devoir un jour. C’est à elle, à présent, de faire un geste envers lui…

Elle retrouve sans difficulté la jolie rue tranquille qui lui avait fait promettre mille merveilles, à l’époque. Bien sûr, elle avait vite déchanté lorsque Benny l’avait conduite dans cet escalier lugubre envahi de poubelles, mais ce qu’elle y avait découvert, au final, était bien plus révélateur du jeune homme travailleur et pudique que Benny avait toujours été, plutôt que de l’image de flambeur qu’il aimait bien se donner.

Cette nuit-là, une nouvelle fois, Beth descend les escaliers glissants. Elle prend son inspiration avant de frapper, se sentant brusquement ridicule avec sa petite valise à la main, son sourire en cœur et ses yeux de biche. Qu’espère-t-elle exactement ? Qu’espère-t-elle ?

« Au moins, tu espères », lui souffle la voix de sa conscience, et c’est ce qui l’encourage à frapper.

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, Benny ouvre la porte. C’est lui, aucun doute : avec ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, sa moustache d’adolescent qui tente désespérément de lui faire gagner en crédibilité, et ce pull noir à col roulé qui y parvient beaucoup mieux :

— Beth ! s’exclame-t-il.

Il vaut sans doute mieux qu’il ait choisi les échecs au poker, car sa stupéfaction se peint sur son visage à cet instant. Beth lui adresse un sourire d’excuse :

— Bonsoir, Benny, dit-elle simplement, comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer entre eux.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

En un clin d’œil, Benny embrasse la scène et semble toucher à nouveau terre :

— Viens, ne reste pas dehors.

Il la fait entrer, et aussitôt son odeur la submerge : fraîche, masculine, ce parfum dans lequel elle a baigné pendant ces quelques semaines de préparation intensive avant Paris, et elle se rend brusquement compte du bonheur qu’elle éprouve à le retrouver, comme la senteur familière que seul procure son foyer.

Benny referme la porte derrière eux, et alors, tous deux restent là, debout l’un devant l’autre, à se dévisager sans parler, hésitant, comme toujours, à faire le premier pas. Au bout d’un moment, Benny se retranche derrière sa défense habituelle : l’humour :

— Tu as fait tout le chemin depuis Moscou ? lui demande-t-il.

Beth rit :

— Pas d’aussi loin, j’en ai peur… Depuis Lexington.

Benny hoche la tête, approbateur :

— Ça reste un beau trajet malgré tout.

— Oui. Je voulais venir te voir. Je serais venue plus tôt, si j’avais pu.

Les secondes s’écoulent, chacune plus lourde que la précédente, lourde de tout ce qu’ils ne se disent pas. Beth peut lire dans les yeux de Benny à quel point il redoute de croire à sa présence ce soir. À tout ce qu’elle pourrait impliquer, à la souffrance qu’il en retirerait si Beth venait à quitter sa vie à nouveau, si brutalement, comme elle l’avait fait la dernière fois…

Beth voit le reflet de toutes ces blessures qu’elle a infligées dans les yeux de Benny, et elle s’en veut pour cela. Mais elle ne détourne pas le regard. Elle est là, aujourd’hui. Elle est là pour lui.

Au bout d’un long moment, Benny risque le tout pour le tout :

— Il n’y a… pas de gros tournoi, prochainement. Tu voulais t’entraîner malgré tout ?

Beth secoue la tête. Elle saisit l’occasion et avance d’un pas vers lui :

— Non. Je suis venue pour toi.

Benny reste suspendu à ses lèvres, à la moindre de ses inspirations. Il se refuse encore à la toucher. Dans cet instant de flottement, Beth revit la tension électrique qui les a reliés l’un à l’autre, pour la première fois, au seuil de cette petite chambre, aussi effrayés qu’attirés l’un par l’autre, exactement comme maintenant. Elle sait qu’elle a déjà brisé la confiance de Benny une fois et qu’elle devra se dévoiler pour la regagner. Elle ne veut plus fuir :

— Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue à New York avec toi, lui murmure-t-elle.

— Tu es là maintenant, souffle-t-il.

— Et je suis désolée d’avoir bu, la veille de la finale à Paris… Je suis désolée d’avoir refusé de t’écouter. Je suis désolée…

— Beth…

Benny l’arrête. Il a pressé ses épaules de ses mains, très doucement, initiant un contact qui semble presque le brûler. Leurs visages ne sont plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, lorsque Beth lui confie finalement :

— Merci de m’avoir appelée, à Moscou, Benny… Merci de ne pas m’avoir abandonnée. Merci d’avoir toujours été là pour moi.

— C’est pour ça que tu es là ? Pour me demander pardon, et me remercier ?

Comme toujours, il y a du défi dans sa voix. Une agressivité similaire à celle qu’il déploie dans ses parties. Beth n’y voit qu’une épreuve ultime à remporter :

— Non, s’ouvre-t-elle, sincère. Je suis là parce que je veux être avec toi.

— Pour combien de temps ? murmure Benny, la voix rauque.

Beth dit la seule chose susceptible de leur parler à tous les deux :

— Échec et mat.

Benny la dévisage. Prend la mesure de ses mots. Pour la première fois, une lueur d’espoir s’allume dans son regard. La prudence disparaît, les barrières tombent : les siennes comme celles de Beth. Benny enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux et l’attire à lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes, son torse plaqué au sien, s’enivrant de sa présence, de son parfum, de la symbiose parfaite qu’ils représentent l’un pour l’autre…

Le blanc et le noir. La reine et le roi. Pions doublés, toujours. Sur le même échiquier.


End file.
